


Týmová záležitost

by Josika



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taková krátká legrácka pro Danae k narozeninám, která názorně ukazuje, že i Avengers dokážou - pokud doopravdy o něco jde - fungovat jako perfektně namazaný tým. <br/>Varování: Autorka si není jistá, jestli je to vůbec vtipné. Ale docela se při psaní bavila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Týmová záležitost

„Chci vědět, proč bylo svoláno toto tajné zasedání,“ obořil se Thor na Kapitána Ameriku a uhodil pěstí do stolu. „Proč se mám plížit za zády svého přítele Bruce syna Bannerova a rokovat o něm bez jeho přítomnosti?“  
Černá Vdova obrátila oči v sloup: „Steve zjistil, že Bruce má narozeniny, Thore. Na Zemi je zvykem překvapovat přátele k výročí jejich narození dárkem.“  
„Omlouvám se,“ posadil se Thor. „Nebyl jsem si vědom tohoto midgardského zvyku.“  
„Natasha má pravdu,“ přikývl Kapitán Amerika. „Vážně jsem se s vámi chtěl poradit, co Brucovi dáme. Má někdo nějaký nápad?“  
„Samozřejmě,“ ozvala se opět Černá Vdova a vytáhla z výstřihu papírek. Nechala ho kolovat, a když k ní doputoval zpátky, spolkla ho. „Co myslíte?“  
„Nápad je to dobrý,“ zamyslel se Kapitán Amerika. „Ale nedokáži si představit materiál, který by…“  
„Steve, Steve,“ skočil mu do řeči Iron Man, aniž by vzhlédl od svého StarkPadu. „Ošklivě mě podceňuješ. Pokud mi dáš ještě… šest, pět, čtyři, tři, dva, jednu sekundu, tak se můžeš podívat na vzorec. Adaptoval jsem složení polymeru, který jsme využívali pro potahování transformovatelných… Ale to vás asi nezajímá,“ ušklíbl se. „Podstatné je, že materiál může Stark Industries dodat do tří hodin. Už jsem poslal email Pepper, že to má absolutní prioritu. Ale máme tu jiný problém. Ačkoli jsem muž mnoha talentů, tak plést tedy opravdu neumím.“  
„Tony, Tony,“ napodobil jeho tón s mírnou ironií Hawkaye, „ty pro změnu ošklivě podceňuješ mě.“  
„Clinte?!“ Černá Vdova na něj vrhla nefalšovaně šokovaný pohled. Pravděpodobně první ve svém životě.   
Hawkaye se jen omluvně ušklíbl: „Řekněme, že jsem měl kruté dětství. Pokud to, co Tony dodá, nebude vybuchovat moc často, upletu je.“  
„Takže tím bychom to měli. Chce někdo něco dodat?“ rozhlédl se po týmu tázavě Kapitán Amerika.  
Thor se nespokojeně zavrtěl na židli.   
„Nejsem spokojen,“ zahřímal, „Steve nás na tuto povinnost upozornil, Natasha přišla s myšlenkou, Tony dodá přízi, jež potřebujeme, a Clint vyrobí samotný dar. Ale co já? I já chci přispět k uctění narození svého přítele a druha ve zbrani. Také se chci naučit vznešenému umění pletení!“  
„To je na Clintovi,“ pokrčil rameny Kapitán Amerika.  
Hawkey jen zoufale potřásl hlavou: „Sestrám trvalo týden, než mě naučily základy a další měsíc jsem se učil plést patu. Není šance, že by to Thor stihnul.“  
„Budu cvičit v každé volné chvíli a všechen svůj um upnu k tomuto cíli, tak přísahám,“ vstal Thor s rukou položenou na srdci.   
„Vyřiď Furymu, že za tohle chci přidat,“ kapituloval Hawkey.

A takto vznikly prakticky nezničitelné a neomezeně flexibilní ponožky, které Bruce Bannera alias Hulka navždy zbavily studených nohou.

**Author's Note:**

> Veliké díky Lunkvil, která zapříčinila mou inspiraci tím, že mi zadala téma "studené nohy". Ono to původně mělo být drabble, ale nějak se nezadařilo:-)


End file.
